Security and privacy of personal information and, in particular, various types of payment information, are important concern for both customers and entities facilitating payments (e.g., credit card companies, financial institutions, and the like). Several types of devices use radio frequency identification (RFID) technology to aid in maintaining the security and privacy of this personal information. However, the RFID tag may be susceptible to unauthorized reading or scanning by unauthorized users if it is in a constant active state or if a RFID reader is within a certain proximity of the device. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to control the state of the RFID tag as an additional measure to maintain the security of personal information.